Unforgettable
by Rian Moeru
Summary: (An rp I did with Inkcrafter) Never had Jack expected Megatron to forget the war he had begun. And he didn't expect to suddenly find himself gaining a romantic interest in the warlord. Who knew a rock slide could change his fate?


**This is based of an rp me and Inkcrafter did. It was a lot of fun and she's so nice for always putting up with me ;p **

* * *

Jack had been shocked when he found Megatron himself buried beneath stone. Even more surprised when the warlord looked at him with hazed, confused optics. "Hnn..." He groaned, trying to hold a hand to his face but finding himself unable. "Where...where am I...?" He shook the confusion from his head, looking around to see he was in a place he didn't recognize and hardly able to move.

Jack didn't reply, only watching him warily. Megatron only looked fleetingly at Jack, trying everything he could to free himself to no avail. "Grr...What am I doing here?!"

Jack jumped, then narrowed his eyes.

"This is your own fault, Megatron."

"Who the frag is Megatron?!" Jack jumped in surprise, looking with wide eyes at the warlord. "My designation is Megatronus!" Jack flinched from yell, both in fright and shock. Megatron stared at the human in intrigue. Never had he seen so much innocence in a being. Or one so small.

"Get me out."

"Why? So you can hurt my friends?" Jack asked incredulously. He was returned with an angry shout and growl.

"I don't know who you are, much less your friends!"

Jack looked at him with wide, shocked eyes, hardly believing his ears. "You...You don't remember?"

Megatron narrowed his optics. His tone was suspicious and mistrusting.

"Remember what?"

Jack just stared at him incredulously. Megatron, the terrifying warlord...didn't remember the war. "What's the last thing you remember?" The large mech sighed with frustration, clearly annoyed as he struggled to escape his stone prison.

"Talking to Orion Pax after my recent battle in the pits."

Jack gaped, mouth opening and closing. He was at a lost for words. This could change everything. If Megatron didn't remember...then it meant his friends were all the safer for it, even if it was at the warlords expense.

"Dear Primus..." He whispered to himself.

"What _are_ you?"

Jack hesitated, slightly afraid as the vivid red optics stared at him. "A human." More confusion crossed the mechs face, though it struck a cord in his memory.

"And what is that?"

Jack sighed.

"An organic."

"What the...Then this is an organic planet?!" Jack nodded, much to his misfortune. "Why am I not on Cybertron?!"

Jack struggled to say the truth, knowing it wouldn't be taken well. How did one explain the destruction of their planet? He decided to make it blunt as possible, thinking a clean break would be best.

"The war destroyed it."

"Cybertron...destroyed?" He voice was unbelieving, somehow sad. What could have caused it, he wondered. His goal had merely to save it from the corrupted government.

Jack nodded, then momentarily hesitated.

"I...I'm sorry."

Megatron cursed in his native language, then looked to Jack, a concealed lost look to his optics. "What am I doing on this planet?"

"You were fighting in the war." Jack replied, starting the drill and starting on the rock.

"For what?" He asked, wondering what could possibly be on this world that was worth fighting for.

Jack shook his head. "Doesn't matter." Jack answered, trying to ignore the feeling of guilt at the warlords expression.

"Hn...Thanks." He grumbled quietly, hoping Jack wouldn't hear. This was the most embarrassing situation he could ever remember being in.

"Your welcome." Jack replied, equally as quiet.

Megatron slowly eased himself out, inch by inch. Soon he was halfway out of the hole. "I think you can handle yourself from here. Exit's that way." Jack said, pointing before starting off. Megatronus watched him, brow furrowed as he inspected the tiny being. The organic was so innocent and brave, it was refreshing from those he fought in the pits.

"What is your designation?"

Jack paused.

"...It's Jack." He replied before disappearing down the tunnel.

Megatron grumbled, leaving the way Jack had told him. He would have to meet the human again.

~Week later~

Jack didn't know how to tell the 'bots about Megatron's memory loss, so he decided to just not tell them. It was pretty strange though. Would the war end now that he had no knowledge of himself? Jack sighed. No, probably not with Starscream around. Still, no one had seen Megatron since the incident. He wondered where the mech was.

The teen shook his head. It wasn't his problem. He'd done his good deed, now he was done. Yet in the back of his mind he almost felt an inkling of worry for the warlord. With a sigh, the teen sat up, stretching his arms. It wasn't here problem.

He jumped when the ground suddenly trembled and promptly hid behind the tree, thinking it a Decepticon attack. He saw a flash of metal in sunlight. Hesitantly, Jack peered out, fingers digging into the bark.

He saw a silver hide, back turned to him and knew instantly that it was Megatron. What was he doing here? Had e regained his memory? Jack hid fully behind the tree, feeling nervous. He stayed absolutely still, making no sounds as he calmed his breathing. His heart was racing from the sight.

"Hn..." The warlord sneered at himself. "Can't find a blasted drop of energon...!"

Jack blinked in surprise. He...the 'con was starving? His mind immediately went to the emergency stores the 'bots hid in a he couldn't...wound't that be betraying his friends? Well, he thought to himself, this technically wasn't a 'con. Megatron didn't even remember. Slowly, he edged himself out, hoping the mech wouldn't squish him on sight. The noise of his feet drew the warlords attention.

Jack froze when red optics fell on him. He took a moment to gather his courage. "Five klicks east. There's an emergency energon storage there in a cave." He received an intrigued look.

Megatron held his silence a moment longer.

"...And what do you want in return?"

Jack shrugged. "Nothing. I don't need energon, and my friends have more than enough for now."

"Why are you freely giving away information?"

Jack sighed.

"Well, I don't think anyone should starve to death, that's just cruel. The 'bots don't need it for now, they'll build it back up later." Megatron begrudgingly murmured a thanks, but stared at him a moment later. He was interesting to say the least.

"Uh...?"

"You are as kind as Orion Pax."

Jack blinked, tilting his head in confusion. "I...thanks?"

"Attractive too, for one of your stature."

Jack's cheeks went red. Had...had he just..? "Uh...thanks?" He replied again, flustered. This was officially weird. The old Megatron would never have spoken those words! Megatron huffed, shrugging before walking away, as if nothing had transpired. He was starving.

But Jack thought he saw the barest hint of smile on the warlords face before he left.

~Few days later~

Jack relaxed against a tree with a content sigh. No homework or work made for a happy teen.

But of course the peace didn't last.

Jack yelped when he was nearly run over by a red sports car. He managed though to get out of the way in time. He recognized the vehicle immediately. It was Knockout. "Scrap!" He hissed, quickly running. Of all the days for the 'bots to be on recon! The engine revved, chasing him down. Knockout was toying with him, Jack quickly realized. It seemed he enjoyed scaring the life out of Jack. Then again, what 'con didn't?

Jack finally found himself cornered, pressed into an alleyway in an abandoned part of town. Turning he gulped as he saw the red 'con shift out of his alt mode and smirk down at him.

"That was fun." He chuckled, reaching out for the small human. "But I'm afraid I tire of our little game."

Jack flinched, closing his eyes and waiting for death. He only hoped it was swift and painless.

But it never came. Instead, the earth shook and sound of surprise came, along with those of pain. Metal on metal sounded, and Knockout begging for mercy as he was pinned to the ground.

Jack's eyes snapped open and he looked up, gaping at who he saw.

There was Megatron, in all his gladiatorial glory, ready to deal a death blow to the vain medic below him.

Jack couldn't believe it.

"M...Megatron?"

"Hmph." He responded, deciding Knockout wasn't worth the effort as he tossed the brutally dented mech to the side. Jack jumped at the sound.

"Wh...what're you doing here?" He asked.

"Saving your life."

"But why?"

"Would you had prefer that I let you be killed?"

"No! It's just...I didn't expect that you'd help."

"It's called returning the favor."

Jack nodded, smiling shyly. "Well...Thank you." He said sincerely. He would be dead now if not for him.

"Come here." Megatron said as gently as he could, though still rough, as he held a hand out for Jack to climb in. Jack hesitated, then climbed in. Surely if the warlord wanted to hurt him he would have let Knockout do him in. Right?

Said mech walked away, leaving the unconscious Knockout behind as he headed toward the forest. He tried to hold Jack as carefully as he could.

"Uh, where are we going?" Jack asked, slightly nervous.

"Away so that he does not attack you again."

Jack nodded in understanding.

"Oh, alright."

"I have a favor to ask of you."

"A favor?"

"Stop calling me Megatron."

Jack stared in surprise.

"Huh? But...that's your name."

"My desigantion is Megatronus." Jack looked even more confused than before.

"No, I was told it's Megatron."

"Then you were told wrong. It's Megatronus."

"Uh...Alright then...Megatronus." Jack replied, testing the name on his tongue.

Megatron stopped, looking around and through the trees. "You should be safe here." He said as he placed Jack to the ground. Jack smiled up at him.

"Thanks again. I would've probably been dead by now if you hadn't helped me."

"Welcomed." Megatron paused, looking down at Jack. "Will you be here tomorrow?"

"I...I dunno. Why?"

The gladiator shrugged. "Nothing then." He felt disappointed, but then again, what else had he expected?

Jack scratched the back of his neck, confused.

"I mean, tomorrow's Sunday, so probably, yeah."

"Alright." He replied, a fraction of a smile on his face. Jack smiled back.

"I guess I should head home. See you around, Megatronus."

"See you."

Giving a last smile, Jack headed off back to Jasper. Megatron stayed where he was, watching Jack leave and optics glued to every feature of his small body.. He was so desirable. And Megatron wanted him.

~Next day~

Jack yawned as he entered the forest. He liked it, considering how quiet it was. He liked it even more that no one ever came in here. Just how he wanted it too. Finding the big clearing, he sat, resting against a tree. He was somewhat surprised when Megatron, or Megatronus as he liked to be called, entered the area after awhile, but smiled nonetheless.

"Hi, Megatronus." He greeted.

"Boy." He answered, sitting down in front of him.

Jack frowned. "Please don't call me that."

"Fair enough." Jack smiled before easing back into the tree, eyes slipping shut with contentment. He jumped when a claw poked his belly, looking up to see Megatron touching him carefully to see what he felt like and Jack raised a brow at the warlord.

"Uh...?"

"You're soft."

"Considering I'm organic it's expected."

"But I did not expect you to be so...squishy."

Jack shrugged.

"Well I am a human, humans are soft."

He rumbled in agreement, getting a feel of Jacks hair. "And this?"

Jack laughed, lightly trying to push the claw away. "It's hair. Most humans have it."

"What is it for?"

Jack shrugged.

"Nothing really."

"It is also soft."

Jack sighed. "I'm organic. Only my bones are hard. So now that we've come to the conclusion I am really an organic, can you stop tugging my hair?"

Megatron smirked.

"Only if you come here."

Jack raised a brow, but sighed and stood with a groan, moving over. Megatron smiled as the teen leaned against his leg plating. So warm...

The teen yawned, resting back. Megatron let him, merely watching him as the teen continued to rest. Soon, Jack dozed off, surprisingly content with the warlords presence. Megatron took to stroking him, enjoying the soft feel of skin. Jack simply continued to doze, liking the feel of the warm metal.

The gladiators thoughts drifted to his lots memories. The teen had said he was in a war, but what was the point if Cybertron was long dead? It didn't make sense. And Jack was in the war? He was human though, no place in the war when it wasn't his own. He was constantly in danger, and it was unsettling. But it was his choice, as much as he didn't like it. He could only hope that no harm came to Jack. The mech smiled as he watched the teen.

Perhaps this wasn't a show of weakness, as he originally thought. Besides, who beside him would know? His mind began formulating plans. He hadn't ever wanted to court until now. He had already proven himself a capable fighter to the boy. But what did humans do to court one another?

"Hm, you're thinking about something." Jack stated.

"Hm?" He asked, not really paying attention.

"What're you thinking about?" Jack asked.

"Nothing."

Jack snorted.

"Uh-huh."

He wondered briefly about the aging of humans. Was he even old enough? Megatron bluntly asked, "How old are you?"

"Sixteen. Almost an adult in human terms." The teen was unaware of the surprised optics looking at hi mas he yawned widely, still tired.

"So young..."

Jack shrugged.

"Only in your terms."

"You would only be a sparkling by our terms." Megatron smirked, looking down at the teen as he pouted.

Jack scowled, sticking his tongue out. Megatron only chuckled. This human was amusing if nothing else.

"But seeing as your not, I'll accept you as a near adult." Jack gave a huff before settling again. Stupid, amnesic, giant warlording robots...

"Is Orion Pax sill alive?"

"I don't know who that is."

Megatron sighed, distracting himself with feathering the teens hair. The teen pouted, smacking at the finger. Megatron laughed quietly, bringing it to his back instead. Then teen gave an indignant huff, but allowed the mech to. They stayed like that for awhile, Jack coming to enjoy the careful touches Megatron gave him an in turn satisfying the mechs desire to be near him.

Soon, jack sighed and stood. "I gotta go. Sun's going down."

"See you again?"

Jack grinned crookedly. "Mayyyybe."

"Oh?"

Jack nodded, still grinning lopsidedly.

"Next week then."

"Mayyyybe." Jack replied, walking off.

Megatron smirked slightly, watching the teen leave. If he wanted to be a challenge, he would gladly take it up. He loved a challenge, especially one as intriguing as that one.

~Few days later~

Jack yawned as he walked through the forest, bag over his shoulder as he went towards base.

Maybe he'd see Megatron, he hoped silently. He almost laughed at the thought. Just a few weeks ago the mere mention of seeing the 'con would have been terrifying in itself. Shaking his head, he walked on. A bridge soon appeared for him, leading the way into the Autobot base. Jack smiled, going towards it. But he paused, looking about.

He saw a glint of silver, knowing Megatron was there. Would he follow? Instead of going through the 'bridge, he decided he'd much rather walk to base and sent a text to the 'bots. The 'bridge vanished, and he walked on. A voice suddenly spoke out.

"Why did you not take the bridge?" Jack halted, smiling before turning to Megatron, a silly grin on his face.

"Because I feel like walking to base."

"Is there a reason?"

Jack grinned slightly. "Maybe, maybe not." He replied, turning.

Megatron grinned, deciding to follow him. The teen just walked on, ignoring the mech. Megatron lifted him up suddenly, holding him in a carefully curled hand to provide a seat for Jack.

"Woah! Hey!" Jack laughed.

"You're quite stubborn." He chuckled, giving a quick brush across Jacks head.

"Stubborn? I'm just going to base!" Jack retorted.

"And you're walking there when you could have simply taken a groundbridge."

Jack shrugged.

"So? A person can't decide they want some fresh air?"

"I suppose.

"I can't walk if I'm in your hand, y'know."

Megatron begrudgingly placed him on the ground with a huff. Jack laughed at him.

"What?"

"Stubborn." Megatron repeated.

Jack sighed.

"Alright, what do you want? You have energon, what else could you possibly even need?"

"Company."

Jack sighed, then smirked lightly at him. "You, a big, scary mech, need /company/?"

"Every living being does." Jack raised a brow.

"If that's all you wanted, you didn't have to stalk me when I entered the forest."

"And what would you have proposed?"

"Coming up and saying hi?"

"And you wouldn't have run?"

Jack smirked. It was fun teasing him"Maybe, maybe not."

"Give me a straight answer."

"Now what fun would that be?" Jack laughed out, enjoying the warlords expression.

"Not fun for me."

Jack laughed again. "Oh c'mon, you like it." Jack joked.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination." He replied, lightly poking Jacks belly. Jack pouted, swatting at the hand. He was ticklish!

"But you are right about one thing."

Jack raised a brow.

"That being?"

"I do like you."

Jack froze, eyes wide. He...wait, what?! "Wh-what do you mean?" A metallic brow rose at the question.

"Are you unaware of what the concept of 'like' means?"

"Do you mean like as a friend?" He asked, hoping so.

"More."

"As...as in...?"

"As in I like you as I would a sparkmate."

Jack went pale. "Wh-what? But I'm human, you can't like a human, not when you're Cybertronian!"

"What rule says that?"

Jack ran a hand through his hair.

"Look, if the 'bots found out, they'd kill you! Please, tell me this is some joke!"

"I do not joke."

"Megatronus, the 'bots will /kill/ you if they find out! They'll think still have your memory, and that you're gonna kidnap me or something!"

"Then simply will not find out."

Jack remained flustered, worried. Mostly because, deep down, he knew he liked the warlord too.

"Does it bother you?"

"What?"

"My affections for you."

"No, I just...I don't want you to be killed."

"I am more than capable of taking care of myself."

"But still...And how...How would it even work?"

"It may not become a tactile relationship, but it doesn't need to be."

Jack hesitantly nodded.

"Y-yeah."

Megatron relaxed, sitting down and bringing Jack closer to him and placed the teen in his lap. Jack settled down, shyly nuzzling into the mech's side. "Are you comfortable?" He asked gruffly, stroking the teens back. Jack nodded.

"Yeah."

"Hn..." Was the warlords reply as he settled into a relaxed position, letting Jack nuzzle and hug his plating.

The human was soft and warm. He liked the feeling, so different from the hard metal that had been the only thing he knew before. Jack was surprised when a deep, rumbling purr came from the warlord. But he then smiled. Wow, who knew Megatron was a softie? He laughed quietly, much to Megatrons embarrassment, but said nothing against it as Jack lightly kissed him.

Megatron brought Jack to his face, pressing the teen against his cool cheek. Jack smiled, laughing slightly as he hugged the plating, giving it a peck . He was surprised when Megatron gave his own version of a kiss, much bigger than his own, but sweet nonetheless.

Jack laughed again, smiling. Maybe this would work out after all.


End file.
